


Большой взрыв

by Ersente



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Crack, Other, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ersente/pseuds/Ersente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Послушайте! Ведь, если звезды зажигают - значит - это кому-нибудь нужно? Значит - кто-то хочет, чтобы они были? (с) Маяковский, "Послушайте!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Большой взрыв

В бескрайнем холоде Ледяной Короны, высоко над Мрачным сводом парит Глаз - одинокий Страж, что простирает свой взор от края до края. Верный раб Короля - следит он за подступами к сердцу мира и уничтожает врагов. Налево посмотрит - луч смерти выпустит, направо посмотрит - и опять луч смерти выпустит: вечно рядом кто-то летает, поджарки требует.  
Иногда механическое нутро Глаза сбоит и посылает странные сигналы - голубая оболочка нервно пульсирует точками и тире, а в самом центре диска С зарождается крик. Глаз точно знает, что это всего лишь эхо воплей павших чужаков, проверяет кластеры и стирает лишнюю информацию. Чистка занимает долгие часы, голубые сигналы улетают в бесконечную Тьму неба и пропадают в ней.  
Хоть бы весточку какую принесли. Кто, где и как живет, чем развлекается, о кого убивается. Глазу, конечно, неинтересно все это, да и вуайеризм не входит в его прямые обязанности, но место на диске надо заполнять, доклады надо докладывать, а для этого нужна информация, которая заменит одиночество, агонию и боль, что бы ни значили эти слова.  
Механическое нутро натужно гудит, проверяет кластеры и сурово трещит, обнаружив вредоносный код. Вечные снега отражают голубое сияние, пульсируют глубоко в небо и покрываются красными трещинами.  
Красными.  
Трещинами.  
Гудение резко обрывается, голубое уплотняется вокруг центрального процессора и настороженно ощупывает пространство электрическими щупальцами. Вечные снега сияют отраженным красным, а Глаз не может найти источник. Враг где-то рядом, совсем близко, но тени никого не прячут. Самое время послать тревожный сигнал, призвать десяток рыцарей смерти, особенно того гоблина с красными...  
Глаз еще раз проверяет нули и единицы, но так и не находит причин, по которым «красное» имеет столь большое значение.  
Чужой свет фокусируется, сжимается в толстый луч и шарит по снегу. Глаз разворачивает голубое щупальце и тянет его к разведчику. Не боится, было бы чем, но процессор опасно нагревается и тонко пищит зуммер. Программа подкидывает единственно верное решение, щупальце стремительно кидается вперед и обвивается вокруг красного луча. Мир взрывается фиолетовым сиянием и застывает.

Глаз смотрит на снег и надеется, что появится кто-нибудь, кого можно будет убить. Медленно, чтобы растянуть удовольствие и найти занятие, лишь бы не смотреть наверх, в бесконечно черное небо, в котором прячется смущение. Как назло, доблестные враги Короля развлекаются сами с собой: с ристалища долетают дружные вопли да летающие корабли обмениваются пушечными ядрами. Программу зацикливает на одной строчке, Глаз не может перейти на другую задачу и сдается, сканирует Тьму и ищет красный луч.  
Он уже знает, что там тоже война, потому что война везде, без нее нечем заняться, разве что смотреть в пустое черное небо. Там тоже есть эльфы, красный луч скинул пару картинок, а где эльфы - там бардак, разброд и шатание, какая-то антинаучная магия и ни одного достойного механизма. Еще там есть мохнатоногие гоблины, а гоблины - это отлично, потому что они очень творческие и глубокие личности. Конечно, их тоже нужно убивать, хороший гоблин - возрожденный гоблин.  
Глаз хочет узнать больше. Отдельные скрипты по ошибке принимают это желание за вредоносный код и пытаются вырезать его, но отправляются в карантин. Информация - король и лич всея мира.  
Голубое щупальце устремляется в бесконечность и ищет своего красного друга. Секунды складываются в минуты, процессор перегревается, зуммер пищит, но это неважно, потому что надо прикоснуться, соединиться, скачать новую информацию. Мир взрывается, застывает и тут же резко бросается вперед.  
Щупальца переплетаются, Глаз увязает все глубже в новых - в первых! - отношениях. Друга зовут Око, в этом есть какой-то скрытый смысл, нули и единицы бегут друг за другом, складываются в предсказания и комментарии, все больше программного обеспечения отправляется в карантин, чужаки вопят и падают на ледяные сталагмиты, снега сияют отраженным голубым и красным.  
Оку нужна вся сила, которую оно может найти, и Глаз щедро делится своими запасами, саронитовая батарейка почти бесконечна. Фиолетовая нить становится все толще, обрастает электрическими сполохами, рассекает вечный мрак и наполняет «служение» новым смыслом. Глаз понимает, что предает своего Короля, но не может остановиться. Слияние слишком прекрасно, чтобы от него отказаться.  
Око чувствует точно так же, вбивает в оперативную память все новые картинки и проникает глубоко в процессор. Нить дрожит, и гудит, и брызжет энергией. Глаз больше не хочет контролировать эту силу, отпускает ее на волю и с беззвучным воплем устремляется следом. Он больше никогда не будет одинок, - так обещало Око.  
В бездонной Тьме над Ледяной Короной полыхают звезды.


End file.
